


Rhiannon

by arcadiarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Music, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Party, Remus and Sirius dance at 3am, Short One Shot, Song fic, sirius is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiarus/pseuds/arcadiarus
Summary: Moony secretly loves Fleetwood Mac and Padfoot finds his hidden records under his mattress. They dance.orDrunken intimacy ensues.A one shot, maybe more on the way.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Rhiannon

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac while reading. :)

The boy watched the other; splayed out on the couch with his long limbs falling over the edge, his eyes watching the ceiling. In one hand he held a bottle of Firewhiskey; which he brought to his lips, adam’s apple bobbing as the liquid fell down his throat.  
Around them was evidence of the Gryffindor party that had taken place that night, celebrating their win against Slytherin. Peaceful bodies danced lazily to the quiet music, clinging tightly to their friends and giggling softly.  
Earlier, the common room had been filled with the ecstatic yells of the Gryffindor students, but now it was soft; peaceful.  
Remus enjoyed both sides to the Gryffindor celebrations. He liked getting so pissed out of his mind that he couldn’t think straight, but he also liked the aftermath, which he found almost otherworldly.

Especially now, as he watched Sirius lazing about on the couch, still gulping down mouthfuls of Firewhiskey.

“Moony,” Sirius began, his voice clear and sharp. Remus hummed in response, dragging his eyes away from the other boy.

“I can feel your eyes drilling holes into the back of my skull, you berk.”

“You need to stop with the Firewhiskey, Padfoot. Everyone’s already cleared out, see?” He gestured around them, the last of the stragglers gone to bed.

“Nah, we still have one more song to get through,” his blue eyes shone cheekily, eyebrows quirked in that cocky sort of way. Remus knew that it was the expression Sirius got whenever he thought he had planned something brilliant. His mouth had turned upward into a radiant smile, his attractive features carefree, less guarded. Sirius’ teeth were brilliantly white and straight and his lips full and pouty-  
_Okay. Enough_. Remus flushed slightly. He stepped over hesitantly, “What do you mean?”

Sirius sat up properly against the sofa, and avoided his question, aiming to be mysterious. It worked, sort of. He held out his arm, “Here, drink some Moony, loosen up,” He swished the bottle a little, “don’t hold out on me, Remus.”

Remus snorted, and grabbed the bottle, “I’ve drank plenty, thanks. I just know my limits unlike you.” Nevertheless, he drank the Firewhiskey, the liquid burning its way down his throat. Sirius watched, something unreadable flashing across his eyes.

Sirius stood up abruptly, swaying a little, “Moony. C’mon.”  
He walked determinedly toward the record player, where someone had placed an Assorted Mozart inside.  
Remus sighed tiredly, “It’s late Padfoot, what is it?”

“Okay Remus, don’t be mad, but-“ He avoided his gaze, tapping his finger against the record player.

“Get on with it Sirius.”

“Well I sort of-“ he choked on his words, “Well I… Might have,” he looked around the room, pointedly not at Remus. He began again, demeanor more confident this time round, “You know how you have that pile of records sitting on your shelf, you know, uh, your Bowie and Led Zeppelin shit.”

“Yep.” Remus rolled his eyes, before looking intensely at Sirius, who still happened to be avoiding his eyes.

“Well I might have um, checked- no, looked. Um,” Sirius flushed, clear blue eyes flickering towards Remus. “I, um-“

Remus cut in, “fucking spit it out already Padfoot, it’s bloody 3am.” He frowns at his friend sternly, frustrated at his uncharacteristic stumbling. Sirius Black was not one to stutter over his words. He was always the most articulate. His words were refined, and always used properly. It was the pure-blood way. Remus would speak in a disjointed manner, his accent a weird mix between East London and the upper class of Hogwarts.  
Sirius had confessed in second year that he had quite liked Remus’ original manner of speaking. Remus had laughed at him, amused.

“Okay. I might have looked under your mattress and found all of your records that you don’t want us to see.” He rushed out, not pausing at all between each word.  
To Sirius’s credit, he had the decency to look very guilty, and in Remus’s amusement he found that Sirius sort of resembled a puppy which had misbehaved. His wide eyes were lowered, and his shoulders drawn; his body language forcibly sending the message of, 'please forgive me.'

“You searched under my mattress for- did you even know they were under there?”

“I saw you hide something under there, and I wanted to know what.”

Remus let out a laugh, “You wanted to find my porn mags?” Sirius's cheekbones were flushed to a deep shade of red, and Remus didn't know if he had seen him look so ashamed before. Usually he snooped with zero reservations.

“No!” Sirius yelled; shocked, “But- anyway,” he began again, his confidence back as he realised that Remus didn’t look all that mad. “I want to play one of your songs. I reckon we should dance by ourselves, like we used to in first year.”

He put on a charming grin, knowing fully well he would win.  
Remus protested, of course, “Sirius. You know I can’t dance, my arms sort of just,” he flapped his long arms awkwardly, proving his point. “Besides, we’re not in first year anymore, I don’t dance!” he frowned, golden eyes drawn at the other.

"Moony, do you realise how pathetic you sound right now? You’re not yet an old man. We’re sixteen. I didn’t search your mattress for nothing.” Sirius sighed dramatically. Then frowned at him, not letting his eyes move from Remus’s.

He took the bottle from Remus’ grip, his fingers fluttering against his own for a brief second, and took one last gulp.  
“Turn around so you can’t see.” Sirius’s tone was now back to being bossy. Remus fixed him with a glare, but turned around anyway.  
“You’re so daft, Padfoot.” There was a slight smile in Remus’s voice.  
He finished the Firewhiskey.

“Okay! I got it, turn around now.”

“Someone’s bossy at this hour of the morning.” Sirius punched him across the shoulder, “Ouch,” He complained, “you great brute.”  
Remus did not turn around. He felt two strong hands at his shoulders, trying to shift him around. It didn’t work. “Remus,” Sirius laughed, a little breathlessly.

“You great stubborn brat!” Sirius begin to fiddle with the player again, and the curiosity overtook his stubbornness.

“What are you playing?” he inquired, trying to get a look at the record over Sirius’s body. The other boy shifted however, keeping it out of sight.

“No way Moony, it’s a surprise.”  
Sirius hit the play button.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night,_  
_And wouldn't you love to love her?_

“You thought you could hide Fleetwood Mac from me, Remus?” Sirius smirked at him, “You’ve gotta be mooning over someone, Moony,” he laughed a little at his stupid joke.

“Clever, Padfoot,” Remus responded drily.  
Sirius held out a hand. Remus took it. Their dancing was undoubtedly drunken; but where Remus was awkward and his movements too large, Sirius made up for it with an astounding amount of grace. They danced wildly, their hands remaining clasped tightly together. Sirius spun him a little, catching him as he inevitably stumbled.  
“ ‘m too drunk for this Pads,” he mumbled, panting a little.

_Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_  
_Will you ever win?_

“You’re going perfectly, Moony.” He grinned, sweat at his forehead and his black hair sticking at his skin.  
Remus righted himself, “You smile too much, Sirius.”

“You make me happy,” and he exaggerated his smile, baring his teeth at the other boy.

“Git,” Remus teased.

“That’s right,” Sirius nodded; satisfied, “let’s go a little slower now, take this dancing business seriously, eh?”

Their hands were still entwined.  
Sirius led him through a slower dance as the song continued. They were closer to each other now, and Remus could feel Sirius’s body heat, his taught stomach against his own, the warmth of his chest. Their arms were entwined now, around each other’s bodies. Supporting each other through the tiredness and intoxication.  
Their faces were close, and Remus could see the spattering of pale freckles on Sirius’s Aristocratic nose, the sharp point of his cheekbones, and the flecks of violet and azure in his deepset eyes. He could see exactly how Sirius’ lips curved; the plumpness to them and their rosey tint. He could see just how pale and flawless his skin was, and just how pink his cheeks were. Remus was staring, but he was now much too drunk to care.  
They swayed a little to the music, the soft guitar echoing through the common room.  
Remus cleared his throat, “I never properly told you how good you played today, You were amazing, Sirius, you deserved that spot on the team.”

Sirius smiled, “Not too bad, I thought,”

“Mm,” Remus breathed.

_Dreams unwind_  
_Love's a state of mind_

Sirius somehow pulled him even closer to his chest somehow and dipped his face into the side of Remus’ neck.  
They looked too close; too intimate for two friends. Remus was pulled flush against Sirius’ chest, and there was not one centimetre of space between the two.

_Dreams unwind_  
_Love's a state of mind_

The song ended. Sirius did not move. Remus sighed contentedly, softly rubbing his face against Sirius’s. He unwound his arm from Sirius, and began to stroke the other boys hair, pulling softly at the locks.  
Sirius let out a little noise, nuzzling into his neck further, running his free hand against Remus’ collarbone. He remained quiet, not wanting to draw attention to whatever this was.

“Sirius!” a high pitched voice yelled, footsteps echoing from the staircase.

Sirius sprang away from him as if he was burned, and looked desperately at Remus; eyes wild and slightly out of breath. He looked like a cornered animal, “Yeah?” his voice cracked. He cleared it.

He was now doing his best to avoid eye contact with Remus, “You good, Moony?”  
Remus did not respond, and instead watched Sirius as Mary Macdonald made her way towards them.

“Wotcher, Remus!” She grinned, before turning her attention toward Sirius, “I was looking for you, Sirius.” She stepped toward him and embraced him, dragging his face towards her, kissing him hard.  
Sirius returned it with equal passion.

They broke apart, and Mary smiled at Remus once more, “I’ll be joining Sirius in his bed tonight," she winked, "but don’t worry, we’ll cast a Muffliato.”  
Sirius said nothing, and avoided his eyes.

Remus found his voice, “Nah, it’s alright, I’ll sleep out here tonight Mary.” He didn’t want to dislike her, but he felt a vicious and angry flush tug at him whenever he saw them together. Jealousy, he supposed.  
Sharp talons gripped at his insides, squeezing and tightening until he could not breathe.

They walked off, and Remus was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this trash, please comment and kudos, I’d greatly appreciate it.


End file.
